


You rang?

by TheDevilWithin3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cliche, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilWithin3/pseuds/TheDevilWithin3
Summary: What would you do if you found a random phone number carved into the table that you're seated at? Would you not obviously text it and berate the person until they became your friend? No? Well, Castiel Novak did. Let's see where that gets him, because so far all that he's gained is a grumpy online acquaintance by the name of Dean Winchester.(this format is set up only with texting. just a disclaimer if you don't like to read that stuff)
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Castiel & Charlie Bradbury & Benny Lafitte & Kevin Tran & Gabriel, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_Tuesday, October 23..._

**_Cas - >_** _Hello_

 ** _Cas - >_** _I found your number carved into a table?_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _What_

**_Cas - > _ ** _A table_

 **_Cas - >_ ** _Outside the cafe near Main Street?_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - >_** _Wrong number_

**_Cas - > _ ** _My apologies_

* * *

_Wednesday, October 24…_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Are you sure?_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - >_** _Yes_

**_Cas - > _ ** _I’m trying to figure out what I could’ve typed wrong_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _The hadbdwirting could be messy?_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _*handwriting_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - >_ ** _Can you stop?_

 ** _(1-866-907-3235) - >_** _Why are you obsessed with this_

* * *

_Friday, October 26…_

**_Cas - > _ ** _My friend is sure this is the right number_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _She’s never wrong_

**_(1-866-907-3235)_** **_- >_** _Oh so you have friends_

 ** _(1-866-907-3235) - >_** _Why the fuck are you bothering me then_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Why did you carve your number on a table if you didn’t wnant people texting you?_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Want_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - >_** _Didn’t your mother teach you that answering a question with a question is rude_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Didn’t yours?_

* * *

_Tuesday, October 30…_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Do you have any siblings?_

* * *

_Wednesday, October 31…_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - >_** _Yeah_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Brother or sister?_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - >_** _Brothers_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Younger or older?_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _Younger_

 ** _(1-866-907-3235) - >_** _Both of them_

 **_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _What about you_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Wait_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _What_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Are we having an actual conversation?_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _Well now you mention it_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Kidding_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Yes, I have multiple siblings_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _All you’re going to tell me_

**_Cas - > _ ** _What’s your name?_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _What_

**_Cas - > _ ** _It automatically inputs my user but for you it doesn’t_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _First_

 **_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _Yeah I don’t text much_

 **_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _Second how do I know your name is Cas_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Touche_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _You have to trust me_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _This is coming from someone who texted a random number they found_

**_Cas - > _ ** _… touche again_

**_(1-866-907-3235) - > _ ** _Dean_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Hi Dean_

* * *

_Monday, November 5…_

**_Cas - > _ ** _You okay?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What_

**_Cas - > _ ** _We haven’t texted in awhile :(_

**_Dean - > _ ** _We’re not friends_

**_Cas - > _ ** _I konw_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Know_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Your autocorrect sucks_

**_Cas - > _ ** _You can’t tell me you’re much better_

**_Dean - > _ ** _I am_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _:D_

**_Cas - > _ ** _I didn’t strike you for using emoticons_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Emoticons_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Ok_

**_Cas - > _ ** _This is going to sound really forward_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _But I have some friends that would like to speak to you_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Is it alright if I add you to a chat?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _I guess_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Doesn’t mean I’ll text_

**_Cas - > _ ** _That’s fine_

* * *

_Monday, November 5 -_ _Funko Pop In A Watery Cum Jar_ _…_

_\- Dean - was added…_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Hi_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Hey_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Hey_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Wassup_

**_Cas - > _ ** _This is Dean_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _We can tell you tart_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Hi_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Oh I like him_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _How are you Dean_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Good_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _I guess_

**_Charles - > _ ** _You can always leave if you want_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Yeah_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Charlie don’t encourage him_

* * *

_Wednesday, November 7 -_ _Funko Pop In A Watery Cum Jar_ _…_

**_Charles - > _ ** [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**_Kevin - > _ ** [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MNavkSGntQ_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MNavkSGntQ)

**_Kevin - > _ ** [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8zWWp0akUU &list=LL&index=15 _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8zWWp0akUU&list=LL&index=15)

**_Charles - > _ ** [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3U0udLH974 &list=LL&index=37 _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3U0udLH974&list=LL&index=37)

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Guys wtf_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Sorry_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Not_

**_Cas - > _ ** _This again?_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Cassie_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Thank jesus_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Has Dean texted you from outside this chat_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Why_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Two days_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Kev_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _That’s the longest we’ve ever gone_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _She said_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Kevin_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _I’m surprised they lasted this long without spamming_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Yes what_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Want to get coffee_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Depends_

 **_Kevin - > _ ** _When where_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Think you scared him off bud_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Could you two please text separately_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _It’s really annoying_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Love how you have to tell two twenty something year olds that_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Shut it Gabriella_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _:0_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Hi_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Dean_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Yeah_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Want to get coffee_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Can I say no_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Of course_

**_Dean - >_ ** _Ok_

 **_Dean - >_ ** _No_

**_Charles - > _ ** _K_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Cas?_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Sure_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Stop spamming me and I’ll go dammit_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Won’t you invite moi?_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _You’ll show up despite us not_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Yes_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Yes_

* * *

_Thursday, November 8…_

**_Cas - > _ ** _I hope I didn’t force you into anything_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What_

**_Cas - > _ ** _The chat_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Like Charlie said_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _If you want to leave you can_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Why would I_

**_Cas - > _ ** _We’re not friends_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Right_

**_Cas - > _ ** _I texted you repeatedly_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _I was inappropriate_

**_Dean - > _ ** _I don’t really care Cas_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Oh_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Okay_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Sorry that sounded rude_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _I mean I don’t care if you text me_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Honestly it’s the most social interaction I’ve had since_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Well my brothers_

**_Cas - > _ ** _So you don’t want me to stop?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Nah_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Okay :)_

* * *

_Saturday, November 10_

**_Benny - > _ ** _You okay?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Are you okay?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Yeah_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Who is this again_

**_Benny - > _ ** _I mean I’m Benny_

 **_Benny - > _ ** _But we met in Cas’ gc?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Right_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Yeah no_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _I’m fine_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Okay_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Why_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Gc has been quiet_

 **_Benny - > _ ** _Got worried_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Oh_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Thanks I guess_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _… how are you?_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Thanks for asking brother_

 **_Benny - > _ ** _Honestly not great_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Oh_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _That sucks_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Yeah_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Want to talk about it?_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Not in the mood cher_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Oh_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Ok_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Do you?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _No_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _I’m great_

* * *

_Saturday, November 10_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Dean_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Dean_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Charles_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Oh shit_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Yeah it’s actually Charlie :/_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Oh_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Ok_

**_Charles - > _ ** _How’s life?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Great_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _What do you want_

**_Charles - > _ ** _You seem like someone who likes music_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Taylor Swift?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Fuck off_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _I do not give that vibe_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Sorry my dude_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _My brain don’t lied_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Lie_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Oh god_

**_Charles - > _ ** _You rang?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Fuck offf_

**_Charles - > _ ** _;)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_Thursday, December 3… -_ _Funko Pop In A Watery Cum Jar_ _…_

**_Charlie - > _ ** _Christ’ birthday in twnety two days_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Ye_

**_Charlie - > _ ** _Anyone have anything fun_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Speaking of_

 **_Benny - > _ ** _I need gift ideas for everyone_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _We don’t need to do gifts this year_

**_Benny - > _ ** _But I want to_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _But then I’ll feel bad_

 **_Kevin - > _ ** _And then I have to get gifts_

 **_Kevin - > _ ** _But money_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Kevin_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _I’ll go shopping with you the week before_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Fine_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Charlie?_

**_Charlie - > _ ** _A million dollars_

**_Benny - > _ ** _I will kick you_

**_Charlie - > _ ** _Fine_

 **_Charlie - > _ ** _Comics are always nice ;)_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _If I must_

 **_Kevin - > _ ** _I need more clothes_

 **_Kevin - > _ ** _And I refuse to buy them myself_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Gotcha_

 **_Benny - > _ ** _Anyone else?_

 **_Benny - > _ ** _Cas_

 **_Benny - > _ ** _Gabe_

 **_Benny - > _ ** _Dean?_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Porn_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Dude_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _You can literally get some for free online_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Don’t be a cheapskate_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _But_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Ben you should get him caremol_

 **_Kevin - > _ ** _Caramol_

 **_Kevin - > _ ** _Caramel_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _First fuck no_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Second Charlie I am no heapskate_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Right_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _I said cheapskate :)_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Why you so pretty_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Pretty?_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Dunno dude_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _I be what I be_

_**Gabriella - > ** _ _Fuck I meant petty_

**_Cas - > _ ** _I regret not putting this on mute_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Damn_

 **_Kevin - > _ ** _Ya that’s on you_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Benny are you doing gifts again_

**_Benny - > _ ** _You know it_

 **_Benny - > _ ** _Thoughts?_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Sweaters_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Mine are worn out_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Ayy guy_

 **_Kevin - > _ ** _Clothing gang_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What did I miss_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Sweet Deano_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Benny is santa_

**_Dean - >_ ** _What_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Oh right_

**_Benny - > _ ** _What do you want brother?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What do you want_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Dean_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Benny_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Taylor Swift albums_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Oh I actually have some from my mom_

**_Charles - > _ ** _You da best_

**_Dean - > _ ** _I don’t listen to Taylor Swift_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Charlie._

**_Charles - > _ ** _Dean. :)_

**_Benny - > _ ** _I’ll give you time to think about it_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐_

**_Charles - > _ ** _ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ_

 **_Charles - >_ ** _☉_☉_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Ok_

* * *

_Sunday, December 6…_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Deano_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _You live near town?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Kind of_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Why_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _No reason_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Don’t stalk me_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Wouldn’t dream of it_

 **_Gabriella - >_ ** _( ˘ ³˘)♥_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Sure_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Hey Deano_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _We’re friends_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Right_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _All of us?_

* * *

_Sunday, December 6…_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Hey Cassie_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Yes_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _You know_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _How you were like oh don't scare Dean \_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Because he’s most likely depressed_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _And emotionally repressed_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Not in those words_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _But yes_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _What did you do_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Legit nothing_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Maybe_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _I asked a question_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _More of a statement ig_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Maybe I did something_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Gabe_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _What did you do_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _I asked if we were his friends_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _All of us_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Me_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _You_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Kevin_

**_Cas - > _ ** _You didn’t_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Charlie_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Gabe_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Oh and definitely Benny_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Gabriel._

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Oo scary period_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _What_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Tell me he replied_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _That he didn’t just ghost you_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Oh_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Bad news and bad news_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Want bad news first_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Gabriel I swear_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Oh shit nvm he did reply_

**_Cas - > _ ** _What did he say_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Gabe_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Gabe_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Gabriel what did he say_

* * *

_Sunday, December 6…_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Sure_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _I can deal with that_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _…_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Really?_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _We’re your friends??_

**_Dean - > _ ** _I mean_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _I thought_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _No then?_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _No no no_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _We besties_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _But like bro_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _First month you always said after every conversation we not friends_

**_Dean - > _ ** _That was a month ago_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _You said that to me last week :(_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Look are you going to make a big deal_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Nope_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Secrets safe with me bestie_

 **_Gabriella - >_ ** _(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)_

* * *

_Tuesday, December 8 -_ _Funko Pop In A Watery Cum Jar_ _…_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Anyone wanna hit the downtown_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _I’m bored af_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Sorry I’m on the phone with my mom right now_

**_Benny - > _ ** _Promised Andrea I’d take her out_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Okkk_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Anyone else?_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _What would we do downtown_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Doesn’t matter you’re not going_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Damn woman_

**_Cas - > _ ** _I can go with you Charlie_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Sweet_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Dean if you there wanna go_

**_Cas - > _ ** _He texted me last night saying he wasn’t feeling well_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Most likely won’t be joining us_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Damn_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Well I’ll call you so we can plan_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _I’m coming :(_

* * *

_Tuesday, December 8 -_ _Funko Pop In A Watery Cum Jar_ _…_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Thank fuck I’m gay_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Benny if you didn’t have a girlfriend your bisexual would be screaming if you came_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Gabe tell them_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Smexy_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Fucking smexy_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Even Cas was staring_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _That gives em brownie points_

**_Cas - > _ ** _I was not staring_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Wait what happened_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Hot as dude downtown_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _He walked past us when we were at the square and fucking winked_

**_Charles - > _ ** _When I tell you Cas squaled_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Squealed_

**_Cas - > _ ** _I did not Charlie_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _He just caught me off guard_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Because you staring at dat assault_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _*ass tf_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _What’d he look like_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Didn’t know you swung that way Kevy_

**_Kevin - > _ ** _Shut up_

 **_Kevin - > _ ** _How old did he look_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Legal enough for Cassie_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Gabriel_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What happened_

**_Cas - > _ ** _Oh Dean_

 **_Cas - > _ ** _Are you feeling better?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Oh yeah_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Yeah I am thanks_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _S_ _o what happened_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Hot ass_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Tell him Cas_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Hot ass downtown_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Thanks CAS_

**_Dean - > _ ** _How hot_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Clean shaven face_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _Green ass eyes_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Wait it’s a dude_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Yep_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Oh shit we never wnet over this_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _You aren’t like weird and homophobic right_

**_Dean - > _ ** _What_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _No_

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _Leemmme tell you Deano_

 **_Gabriella - > _ ** _You would want to fuck the guy_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Only if he’s into that_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Got it Dean?_

**_Dean - > _ ** _Yeah_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _No worries_

 **_Dean - > _ ** _Wait when did you see him_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Around noon_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _Why_

**_Dean - > _ ** _No reason Charles_

**_Charles - > _ ** _Wow_

 **_Charles - > _ ** _That’s low Deano_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im counting talking over the phone as "texting format". sue me.

_ Friday, December 11… _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Benny  _

**_Benny - > _ ** _ Yes?  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Do you thikn thab  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Ik not feeling too good rigjtcmow  _

**_Benny - > _ ** _ Where are you right now _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ My my aparosment _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Shit apartment  _

**_Benny - > _ ** _ Are you breathing  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ That’s a funny quesriln _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Of I am  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Ofc _

**_Benny - > _ ** _ Can I please call you?  _

**_Benny - > _ ** _ Dean  _

**_Benny - > _ ** _ Please cher  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ I don’t think thab’s a good ides _

**_Benny - > _ ** _ Did it help last time?  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Yeah _

__

**_Benny - > _ ** _ Then please Dean  _

_ “ ‘Lo?”  _

_ “Are you okay?”  _

_ “Imma be honest Benji… not really.”  _

_ “What are you doing right now?”  _

_ “ ‘M talking to you… why?” _

_ “Where are you in your apartment?”  _

_ “My bedroom.”  _

_ “Are you holding anything?”  _

_ “Nah man… what’d I be holdin’ at nine thi’slate?”  _

_ “Did you drink anything?”  _

_ “Wanted to but couldn’t find nothin’. ”  _

_ “Do-- do you want me to come over, brother?”  _

_ “Dean? You still there?”  _

_ “Yeah… ‘m here, Benny.”  _

_ “Do I need to come over?”  _

_ “Hones’ly… can you? ‘M really tired rig’now.”  _

_ “Tell me the address.”  _

* * *

_ Wednesday, December 16 -  _ _ Funko Pop In A Watery Cum Jar _ _ …  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ I’m spending Christmas with my mom _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ She invited all of you again  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ She’d would really appreciate if you came this time  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ Ofc _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ What time is she expecting us?  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ Whenever  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ As long as it’s not before ten  _

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _ Am I actually invited to this  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ Tbh I didn’t actually hear your name mentioned..  _

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _ Stfu  _

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _ Cassie and I shall be there  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ I never said that  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ I mean of course I’ll go  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ But I’m not arriving with Gabe  _

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _ Rude _

**_Benny - > _ ** _ I would love to go  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ Great  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ She also invited Andrea  _

**_Benny - > _ ** _ That’s alright  _

**_Benny - > _ ** _ She’ll be spending this Christmas with her family  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ She’s always welcome to pop in later  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ Dean what do you say  _

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _ Ye Deano _

**_Gabriella - > _ ** _ You gonna stop being a party pooper  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ No pressure  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ But it would be amazing if you showed  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ The best face reveal ;) _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ I’m going to spend the holidays with my brothers  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ I completely understand  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ But _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ They can come too  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ YES _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ Triple face reveal  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ I appreciate the offer _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ But not this Christmas  _

**_Benny - > _ ** _ No worries brother  _

**_Kevin - > _ ** _ If you ever change your mind  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ I’ll let you know  _

* * *

_ Thursday, December 17… _

**_Dean - > _ ** [ _ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45jlE1ep6tU _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45jlE1ep6tU)

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Look at how happy they are  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ They have great parents  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Look at all the gifts  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Do you know what they could be spending that money on  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ That could be paying a meal for a seven year old  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ That could be paying a meal for a five year old  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ That could be paying a meal for a twelve year old _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ I want one  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Are you okay?  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ In all seriousness not sarcastic way  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ I’m fine _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Why _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Are you really upset over the video?  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ I wouldn’t say upset _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Just _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Frustrated _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Why? _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ I always wanted a kitten  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Why’s that?  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ They were so fluffy _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Their purrs could block out any noise  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Their eyes would captivate you from the dangers outside  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Dean _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Does this have something to do with  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Something else?  _

**_Dean - > _ ** _ Why couldn’t I be a cat?  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Dean do you want me to call someone  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Dean?  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ I’m going to call  _

* * *

_ Thursday, December 17… _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Can you please talk to him _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ I could  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ But you can’t just run to me or Benny when smth goes wrong  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ He only opens up to you two though  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ Cas  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ We don’t know him _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Charlie what do you mean we’ve been talking to him the past two months  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ Texting him  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ Cas we don’t know he looks like _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ Hell we don’t even know what he sounds like  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ So what?  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ I should just deny his obvious distress? _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ Cas when have I ever told you to do that  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ What I mean is if we want him to open up  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ We have to be friends  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ Real life friends  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ We’re computer friends  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ We won’t ever know or be able to help him unless we meet him  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ That’s not going to happen any time soon _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ He didn’t want to go to Kevin’s  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ Why would he want to open up to us about his issues  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ I’m having trouble following you  _

**_Cas - > _ ** _ Because it still sounds like you’re dismissing him problems  _

**_Charles - > _ ** _ Cas I’m going to call you because you’re clearly not understanding  _

_ “Yes, Charlie. Explain to me how ignoring our friend is going to solve anything.”  _

_ “Cas, we aren’t ignoring anyone, but you have to liste--”  _

_ “Dean is my friend.”  _

_ “He’s mine, too.”  _

_ “What do you propose we do? There is no way I’m going to ignore his problems any longer.”  _

_ “It’s been two months, Cas. Friendship doesn’t just grow on trees like money.”  _

_ “I don’t believe that’s the term…”  _

_ “Bitch, don’t interrupt. What I mean is that just give him time. You and I didn’t hit it right off the bat now did we?”  _

_ “I suppose not.”  _

_ “Kevin didn’t even realize you were gay until five months after meeting you.”  _

_ “Yeah but Benny and you did.”  _

_ “Honey, we have gaydars. Duh.”  _

_ “That’s not how it wo--”  _

_ “Cas. Give it time. Once he gets to know you he’ll open up and you won’t feel helpless anymore. But you can’t pressure him and threaten calling him or anyone else. That’s just going to feed into the anxiety.”  _

_ “I didn’t threaten him…”  _

_ “You aren’t getting the point, Cas.”  _

_ “No, no, I understand.”  _

_ “Then why do you still sound like Sad Cas?”  _

_ “C’mon, tell your bestie.”  _

_ “Cas?”  _

_ “What makes you and Benny so special?”  _

_ … _

_ “I’m sorry what?”  _

_ “Why does he open up to you two without an effort in the world but when it comes to me he closes up?”  _

_ “Cas, I understa--”  _

_ “I’m the one who found his number. I’m the one he should be connecting with, but instead it’s you and Benny.”  _

_ “-- what you’re saying is really rude.”  _

_ “What? How?”  _

_ “Cas, you have to stop being a thickhead. You really just asked your best friend why she and your other best friend is worthy of talking to someone we met online. How does that sound now that I’ve reworded it?”  _

_ “You’re right, I'm sorry.”  _

_ “Damn right I am.”  _

_ “I’m just frustrated.”  _

_ “Everyone has the right to be frustrated. Although you’re getting really worked up over this…”  _

_ “Are you not? Dean is suffering--”  _

_ “-- I wouldn’t say suffering… hol’ up--”  _

_ “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed--”  _

_ “-- Oh my god don’t tell me--”  _

_ “He doesn’t speak as much in the chat--”  _

_ “-- I can’t believe my dumbass is just realizing this--”  _

_ “Charlie wha--”  _

_ “-- Oh my god, oh my go--”  _

_ “Don’t. I don’t want to he--”  _

_ “-- You have a cru--”  _

_ “Charlie!”  _

_ “Alright, alright…”  _

_ “Is it true?”  _

_ “... He’s nice. He’s easy to talk to.”  _

_ “You don’t know what he looks like.” _

_ “Charlie…”  _

_ “He’s my friend, Cas.”  _

_ “You’ve said.”  _

_ “You’re my friend.”  _

_ “I don’t want either of you getting hurt.”  _


End file.
